Catégorie:Serveurs
Les Serveurs, aussi connus comme "Mondes", are instances of the world of Vana'diel on which players reside. Multiple servers exist because the population of the game is too great to share a single server. Servers are typically named after a summoned being or type of monster from the Final Fantasy series, or a lead enemy character from earlier games in the series. Choisir un Monde By default, the server on which a newly created character resides will be chosen at random. However, during the Character Creation process, characters may assign themselves to a specific server by using a World Pass or Gold World Pass obtained from a World Pass Merchant. Voir Aussi *World Pass *Gold World Pass *World Pass Merchant *Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program *Character Creation Migration de Monde (Changement de Serveurs) The only method that existing characters may be moved between servers is when an official World Migration from your server to another (usually new, and thus less-populated) is taking place. World Shifter NPCs (wearing the distinctive GM uniform) will appear in major cities and announcements will be posted on PlayOnline if a World Migration is announced. Be warned that these migrations are not common and, if multiple servers are involved, you will not be able to choose the server that your character is moving to. During the scheduled migration, you will also lose any markers placed on your maps and all items left in your Delivery Box at the time of the move. Liste des Serveurs connus There are currently 33 servers in total known to be consistently active at present. 32 of them are standard servers used by players. Atomos is the test server used for trial of experimental features and hypothetical scenarios, available only to testers and GMs and closed to the public. Servers may be made temporarily unavailable for maintenance, emergency issues, and updates. The Japanese Server Status and US Server Status pages on the PlayOnline FFXI website will allow players to stay up to date with the status of the servers. Serveurs Officiels actifs Les Serveurs actuellement en service sont les suivants: Serveurs qui ne sont plus en Service The following servers were decommissioned, mostly due to early underpopulation or the end of a specific testing period: Autres Serveurs These servers are uncategorized. They may not currently be active, or only active to use for specific purposes: * --: Chocobo (date d'activation unconnue) :This was the test server for Real Vana'diel, an internet cafe selling itself as a "Final Fantasy XI Play Zone" in the city of Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan. Il est aussi utilisé pour évenements spéciaux "en direct" comme la Boss Battle Bash event shown at E3 2005, and possibly other live events held during the US Final Fantasy XI iGames Tour. :This server may currently be in use for inter-server team matchups in each of the three Ballista Royale tournaments. * ??: Behemoth * ??: Dragon * ??: Chimera * ??: Wyvern :These server names are listed in the FFXI binaries. Their purpose is currently unknown. For profiles of Summoned Monsters who do not have servers named after them, or may have future Servers named after them, click here or here.